


Tomboy´s club

by Damablanca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Badass Women, F/M, Humor, I will add other ships in the future (perhaps), Romance, Soldiers, a little bit, not free of clichés, of course, rebellious women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime meets cute girls ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomboy´s club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VavaBeatle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VavaBeatle/gifts), [Nimuelux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/gifts), [Any_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/gifts).



> ALERT I: This is weird. Not weird WEIRD. Just a little .
> 
> This is a kind of punishment for me. Whenever I commit a fault in the real world (learning English), my friends demand of me a drabble or a ficlet (jaimexbriene, of course, these girls are crazy shippers XD).  
> I want to write about Brienne "G.I Jane" style. Demi was great in that movie. Brie can do it.
> 
> ALERT II: A lot of women. In uniform. Men are an accessory!  
> Nah, just kidding (cough-cough).

"You want a beer, boy?"

Jaime had gone to a bar outside the base, where he knew the military went for entertained on their day off. He really didn't want to drink, he was spoiling for a fight. Sitting at the bar he could see soldiers, as green as their uniforms.

He thought the boy beside him was a good opponent, one of the tallest and chunkiest in the bar. When the child turned around to face Jaime, he noticed the scar on the left cheek, a broken nose, and a slight insinuation of breasts. She was wearing camouflage pants and a black sleeveless shirt. **She**.

"What the hell! A woman?"

"Fuck you."

She was young, maybe twenty years old, skin blemished with freckles, red with anger. Jaime noticed she was pretty ugly, and given her size, not harmless.

"It is difficult to realize." Jaime knew he had to behave. But he had not gone to the bar to make friends.

The girl blushed more. Every bit of her got redder. She had a military haircut, with the sides of the head shaved and a handful of straight hair falling backwards. Her eyes, deep blue, cut him like knives.

"Hey, Brie!", A thin girl approached, with the same clothes and the same haircut, but the top coiffed with a short braid.

" What's happening? This dude is bothering you? "Another girl appeared, much more petite, wearing dark glasses and a baseball cap. In the chest of her black shirt said "Tomboy's Club". "If you want , we will kick his ass."

"Sshhh! What's the matter with you? You don’t  see he is disabled? "The thin girl said, low but clear enough for Jaime.

"So what? He still can deserve it. "

"You want to fight?" The girl named Brie asked to Jaime, without looking down.

**_Yes, with you._ **

"Nope. Three against one is not fair. "He laughed, holding her gaze.

"All right."

"Good, old man" The smaller girl patted him on the back. Her stiff neck was adorned with a tattoo, an octopus with its tentacles tangled around an anchor. "For a moment I thought we´ll have to kill you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three against one. Jaime can handle it XDDDDD


	2. Soul sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This girl is Asha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert in military organization. The ranges and responsibilities in the Armed Forces of Westeros correspond to my imagination. Thank you!

The tomboys were a subunit where the Westeros Armed Forces sent women who caused problems, no matter their rank or crime. If nobody wanted to deal with a “tough” girl, they’d send her to Admiral Stark. The girls had a routinary life on the barracks, the same that they’d have had in a regular situation on their respective regiments. Except that this was the prelude to the expulsion, their last chance. Prison was expecting for most of them, if they were to leave the military.  

The first one to arrive with the head in a noose had been Asha. She had ambushed the son of a general in a training exercise. She’d broken his ribs, his left femur and knocked four of his teeth down. She’d never regretted it. She had taken revenge knowing that she would not go unpunished, because that was always the privilege of powerful men and Asha was only the daughter of a fisherman from the Iron Islands.

Not that she was alone. There were a couple of girls who had been sent by small faults, such as drinking during their watch or fornicating with whatever soldier was around. Other pair had been caught shoplifting.

Then came Meris. Then, Tarth. She had liked that. She didn’t complain of the others, but the new girls were different. Asha could see in her eyes that they were as fucked up as her. Before half a year had passed, six more had come, including Mia and the Mormont sisters. She had a premonition, then. Something new was coming.

Once a month, the admiral Stark left them out in groups of three. It was a whole day in which the girls could do whatever they wanted, without implying end up in jail again. Asha always found ways to have fun.


	3. Stark's jurisdiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other mini chapter! I´m very lazy, I know it! XD  
> This is an exercise with the present tense.

Jaime wakes up in a cell. The floor is dirty and cold.

A young soldier tells him how drunk he was the other nigth. Tells him that Admiral Stark wants a chat with him.

Jaime corrects the boy. Because he isn' t under Stark's jurisdiction. But the boy only smiles and says: _she is here and here she is law._

Facing the military building, there is a jeep. A woman is sitting in the passenger seat. A girl in camouflage pants and a white shirt walks towards Jaime. She wears sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Shit."

"Hi ... **shit**.  I'm Asha."


	4. Dream Of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Iron Maiden".

 

Brienne did not sleep much after the incident at the bar. Things like that only happened when she listened to Asha. Well, things like that happened in her life a lot in the past, but not now. No when she was safe in the Admiral’s hands.

She was a volunteer at the nursery in mondays. Sansa was in charge there.  She was a sweet girl, and a pretty one, with a face like an actress in a magazine. Who knows why she was in the club, moreover than to be the daughter of Stark.

Sometimes, Brienne wanted a different life, a life with sunrises at the beach in Tarth, her island. She wanted her childhood’s dreams. Love and joy. A family. Babies. So conventional. But a heiress didn’t have choices in a world like this, so far away from home. Maybe, one day.

One day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk, I´m in tumblr like Damablanca or in face, in the group https://www.facebook.com/groups/1678936329023955/
> 
> Thank you!


	5. Chance.

“I was thinking about this. Not that it's a big problem,” said Asha, dreamily.

The girls were in the barracks. Asha, Brienne, Meris and Mia slept in the same room, two single beds and one bunk bed.

“It's a big one if you can’t say it once.” Brienne was polishing her boots. She was meticulous about her outfit and her stuff in general. She was the first to get up every morning, took half an hour to bathe, and half an hour to brush her teeth. For a woman without pretension of vanity, she was very prickly.

“We need that old man,” Asha insisted.

“He’s not so old. He’s like thirty.”

“I never sleep with a man younger than thirty,” Mia said, getting ready for bed.

“I only want to meet your first, Mia. A court will be a good place,” Asha spited.

“Anyway, I don’t think this is a good idea. The Admiral wills choice other candidate. Lannister isn’t a good man.” Brienne finished the work with a satisfied look at her boots.

“I’m not a good woman,” Meris replied, lying in her litter with both arms under her head. She liked the double-deck bed. Mia had chosen below and her, upstairs.

“You know what I mean,” Brienne scowled.

“He’s the one with sufficient expertise. Plus, he’s in trouble, like all of us,” Mia pointed.

“He IS a trouble himself,” Asha said delighted.

“You enjoy this, hum.”

“I want a fucking real training. Blood and fire. That kind of thing.”

Brienne seemed to think about that a moment.

“Of course, maybe we’ll give him the chance.”

“Good.” 

“But if he’s not cooperative, how will we handle it?” Meris asked.

“His life will be a fucking hell,” Asha answered with a malicious face.


End file.
